


Exaggerate

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [153]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fainting, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Nosebleed, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Yuri Plisetsky, Skate!Family for the Win, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, blood cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Later, when Victor insists on telling this story to everyone they know, Yuri will scowl and say that he’s exaggerating, and that it’s all Yuuri’s fault anyways.





	Exaggerate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my sneezehq tumblr for a prompt about Yuuri getting a minor injury while practicing and the headcanon that Yuri is terrified of blood. Set post-anime. Enjoy!

Later, when Victor insists on telling this story to everyone they know, Yuri will scowl and say that he’s exaggerating, and that it’s all Yuuri’s fault anyways. 

It all starts one morning at practice when Yuuri is attempting to master the quad lutz for next season’s routine. He figures he’ll need all the competitive edge he can get with Victor returning to competition, so he finds a spot near the end of the rink where he can practice without getting in anyone’s way. Victor and Yuri watch from nearby, Victor as his coach and Yuri because he insists on “keeping an eye on the competition.”

Yuri is alternating between practicing his sit spins (Yakov says that he needs to work on them, he’s getting sloppy) and witnessing Yuuri’s many attempts at the quad lutz, when suddenly a loud crash makes him pause mid-spin. He whirls around to see the source of the sound, Victor unconsciously mirroring his movements, only to spot Yuuri standing near the wall and clutching his face. He must have gotten too close to the wall and run into it upon landing. 

“You got us all worried over a little crash?” Yuri demands. “Way to be over dramatic.”

At Yuri’s words, Yuuri turns around to face the angry teenager and his concerned coach.

When he spots the red leaking out from under Yuuri’s hands (he’s still clutching his nose), the color drains from Yuri’s face. “Is-is that blood?” he stutters out, clapping a hand to his mouth and swallowing hard against the urge to gag.

“Oh-yeah,” Yuuri replies, his voice nasal. He lets out a little laugh. “Sorry!”

“Let’s get you off the ice and cleaned up,” Victor suggests, a worried frown creasing his face. “You scared me, Yuuri! I’ve told you before to be more careful about getting too close to the wall-” 

Victor’s sentence is interrupted by a sudden thud from behind him. He whips his head around, only to see Yuri out cold and laying on the ice. “Yuri!” he exclaims, skating over to the younger skater’s side.

“What happened to him?” Yuuri asks.

“I’m not sure,” Victor says, carefully scooping Yuri up off the ice and arranging him on his back. “But we should get both of you off the ice and looked over.”

They skate over to the exit together, taking off their skates and setting Yuri on a bench. Mila and Georgi gather nearby, gawking and ignoring Yakov’s commands to get back to skating.

“I think it’s just a bloody nose,” Victor announces with a sigh of relief, gently releasing Yuuri’s face. “Why don’t you get to the bathroom and clean up?” Behind him, Yuri starts to stir, groaning softly.

“Oh good, you’re awake!” exclaims Victor. Yuri’s green eyes crack open slowly, and he attempts to sit up only to fall back to the bench with a moan. “What happened?”

“Ugh, my head hurts,” Yuri complains. “And it’s none of your business!” he snaps with a glare, his face going red.

“Was it the blood, kitten?” Mila asks, tucking a strand of long red hair behind her ear. “You’ve never been good about that, have you.”

“Shut up, hag!” Yuri yells, so furious that you can practically see steam coming out of his ears.

Victor smiles and bites back a chuckle. “I’m glad to see that you’re okay. Why don’t you get some ice for your head?”

Yuri storms off in the direction of the fridge. “If any of you mention this again, you’ll wish you were dead!”

Needless to say, Yuri did not get his wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
